Wireless communications systems and methods are increasingly being used to provide voice, data and/or multimedia services. As the use of these systems/methods continues to increase, available bandwidths may limit the ability of such systems/methods to transmit voice/data/multimedia content effectively unless the available bandwidths are utilized intelligibly and with agility.